The Morning After
by IdPattThat
Summary: Where am I, who is he, and where's my underwear?


**Happy New Year! I had some champagne and got an idea. Not beta'd, but killerlashes preread it. I like commas, sorry. **

* * *

The Morning After

"Ow, fuck," I muttered and threw my arm over my eyes. The movement only caused my head to hurt more, even though it blocked the wretched light that was flowing into my bedroom.

_Wait._ Was I in my bedroom?

Slowly, and with my head pounding _loudly_, I opened my eyes.

I was most definitely _not_ in my bedroom.

"Shit." I let my arms fall at my sides, and then sat up quickly when I came in contact with a very warm, bigger-than-me body. _Please don't be Mike Newton_, I silently begged. Not that Mike Newton was a total slouch, but not someone I wanted to wake up to, nonetheless.

As cautiously as possible in my clumsy, still-drunk state, I turned. The body next to me was definitely male, that was for sure. I could only make out pale shoulders with tiny freckles on them and a shock of well-slept-on auburn hair.

I covered my hand with my face, feeling ashamed. I didn't even know who he was. With a quiet sigh I threw the comforter off, and realized that I was wearing a man's t-shirt and boxers.

Okay, so he at least had the common decency to let me borrow some of his clothes. That was all well and good, but not the greatest thing when I had no idea where _my _clothes were. I slipped out of the bed and stepped on my dress, then sighed with relief. After walking a few feet I found my bra and shoes, but my panties were nowhere in sight.

"You are not as quiet as you think you are," I heard from the bed as I tried to lock the bathroom door.

"I wasn't trying to be quiet." I managed a scowl and stepped into the doorway just as the owner of the voice sat up.

"Oh, good." He shrugged, and I watched his chiseled shoulders flex with the movement.

He was so…pretty. Sleepy green eyes stared expectantly at me under a mess of hair, and I swear his jaw and pretty lips twitched with a smile.

"Have you seen my underwear?" I blurted out. He raised an eyebrow at me, and then lifted the comforted and grinned.

"Yep."

I groaned and dropped my clothes in the bathroom door, then fell onto the bed next to him.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" He laughed quietly and ran a hand through his hair like he was trying to tame it or something.

"I wouldn't have asked if I did." I frowned.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you." The guy smiled again and I felt my insides melt. Then I started to imagine his mouth on me and really, _really_ hoped that happened. And that maybe he'd recap it for me.

"That's rude! What if you're some sort of creep and took advantage of me!" I stood, suddenly angry.

"Whoa, calm down," he said quietly with a gentle hand on my wrist. I did, not knowing why, and sat next to him again. "Nothing happened, okay?"

"Nothing?" I asked, feeling disappointed.

He laughed again, throwing his head back. I wanted to lick his face.

_What the fuck is wrong with you?_

"No, sorry."

"How did I get into your clothes?" I looked down to avoid doing anything stupid.

"Those are Mike's," he explained.

"Ew. Who are you?"

"I'm his roommate, Edward."

"And who am I?" I smiled.

"You're Leah, the poor soul that has to sit in an office with him every day."

I sighed. "You're right."

"You want to get some breakfast? There's a little café down the corner," he said as he stood and stretched. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the sight of his well-defined body in my panties.

"Um…okay." I shrugged.

"You can change out here, do you have a coat? It's cold out," Edward said before gathering up some clothes and closing the bathroom door. I didn't move to change, however, because a realization had suddenly hit me.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?" He opened the bathroom door and settled his gaze on me.

"If nothing happened between us…why are you wearing my underwear?"

"Ah, well…"

My eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to lie right now?"

"I'm not! I just didn't want you to feel, I don't know, slutty."

"A few minutes ago I fantasized about licking your face, trust me, I'm past the point of slutty," I cried, setting my hands on my hips. _Also, you're adorable, kiss me. _

Edward's jaw dropped, but he recovered quickly, and I had another sudden thought.

"I didn't do anything with Mike, did I?" I asked meekly.

He laughed and took a step toward her. "No, I got home about eleven-thirty and you'd spilled something on your dress so Mike let you borrow some of his clothes. You were pretty drunk so I said you could sleep in my room-"

"You saved me from Mike? I think I love you," I whispered gratefully, then, "but you're still wearing my panties, dude."

"Well, you can be very…persuasive."

"What else did I _persuade_ you to do?" I asked, making little quotation marks around the word persuade.

Edward took another step toward me, and I froze as I head dipped down and he pressed a kiss to the side of my mouth. A moment ago I was worried about morning breath and waking the person next to me, but all those thoughts had suddenly taking flight.

"That's it?" I was surprised the words even came out coherently.

"No." He shook his head and took my face in his hands, gently stroking my jaw with his thumb. "I kissed you other places, too," Edward said with a sly grin before pressing his lips to mine.

I melted into his touch, though my face was flaming red. _Other places? Holy God in Heaven. Will he do it again?_

"I don't remember that part of the night," I mumbled when he'd pulled away.

"I can remind you," he said with a nip to my bottom lip.

"God, yes," I replied, drawing him close so quickly that we fell backward onto his bed.

Edward laughed, but then wasted no time in removing the borrowed clothes I'd been wearing. His mouth moved across my skin and was then quickly replaced with his hands. Fingers slipped down and I closed my eyes, letting my body take over. I might have been persuasive, but Edward definitely knew what he was doing with his mouth. My fingers clung to the sheets as his mouth moved over me, his fingers working in rhythm with it. I bit my lip to keep myself quiet but couldn't hold in a low moan as my body lost itself in his touch.

I covered my face with my hand as he slowly kissed himself up my body.

"Happy New Year," Edward said against the skin of my neck.

"You still didn't explain why you're wearing my panties, Edward," I managed to say once I'd caught my breath.

"Oh, I just liked them, that's all," he replied and I giggled.

I opened my eyes and found him smiling down at me, and couldn't help but grin back.

"I didn't really have to persuade you very hard just now. I hope you put a fight last night," I said and he shrugged.

"You know, I really didn't."

"So, if I wanted to reciprocate…you wouldn't have a problem with that?" I wiggled my eyebrows and Edward laughed.

"Not at all, Leah. In fact, Happy New Year to me, too," he said as he pulled me on top of him.

I kissed him quickly and then sat up, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "It's just…you look really good in these," I said as my finger trailed along the band of my black panties.

"They're going to look even better on my floor, though."

I laughed, tossing my head back and nodding in agreement.

"You're right, Happy New Year, Edward. Let's hope we'll be seeing more of each other this year."

"I've seen all of you already," he teased.

"Oh, then maybe we'll see each other with our clothes _on_?"

He bit his lip, pretending to think, as my hand slipped underneath the black fabric.

"There you go persuading me again," Edward groaned quietly.

"Is it working?" I asked quietly with a smile small.

"Definitely, but I'm not looking forward to putting my clothes on anytime soon, okay?"

"Noted," I laughed breathlessly before bending down to kiss him again.

I might not have remembered how I rang in the New Year, but I was definitely going to remember the morning after.


End file.
